


5 Times Bruce Accidentally Adopted a Child (or two) and One Time He Found Out Just how "Marvel"ous They Were

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adoption, Bruce Wayne Needs Help, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, He keeps adopting kids, Identity Reveal, No Dialogue, Other, the Marvel Family gets adopted by Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Bruce didn't have a problem. He Didn't. The kids just kind of happened after a while, and it wasn't like he took in every orphan he met. Besides, they needed his help and what was he supposed to do?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & the Marvel Family, Cassandra Cain & Pedro Peña, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 255





	5 Times Bruce Accidentally Adopted a Child (or two) and One Time He Found Out Just how "Marvel"ous They Were

**Author's Note:**

> I found out Almost all of the Marvel Family don't have super hero names. I have corrected this and hope you enjoy

**Billy and Mary**

Billy and Mary Batson were the two easiest to explain just how Bruce took them into his care. C.C. and Bruce had been schoolmates before Bruce dropped out of University to go on his world tour of intense training to be Batman. When the parents died (later, Bruce found out they were killed) and Mary was hospitalized in a coma, it was natural for Bruce to take them in and pay the bills.

Billy hardly ever left Mary’s side while his twin was in the hospital, and as such, Bruce had to juggle a lot of responsibilities of the newly taken in Damian and his new wards. There were hiccups and arguments, but the whole family sort of settled in after a while, with either Dick or Jason sitting with Billy when Bruce couldn't for various reasons. As such, his two oldest quickly became attached to both eleven-year-olds, and were often the ones who got Billy to open up a bit.

It was after a freak lightning storm that landed the hospital on emergency power that Mary woke up, much to her twin’s relief. It surprised exactly no one when the twins decided they wanted to share a room, especially when Billy had barely left Mary’s side even after her eyes opened once again. Both twins were obsessed with Fawcett’s newest heroes, Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel, as well, which the family happily teased them over all the time.

Overall, the two of them were pretty easy going kids and were more than happy to be adopted by Bruce when the Dark Knight brought it up to them. He told them all about the League and their two favorite members, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel after they were told about the family's nighttime activities.

**Pedro**

Pedro was the next to join their family. Jason had been the one to bring him into the family. His parents had been part of Bane's goons and when they were arrested it was only natural the Batfamily took him in.

Pedro had barely spoken any English when he joined the family, and his Mexican Spanish and Jason's Salvadorian Spanish were slightly different dialects. By the time Pedro joined them, Cass had as well and the two enjoyed each other's company the most.

They all did their best to make it work and in the end, they all learned the value of communication and patience. They all made it a point to learn each other's first languages (for those whose first language wasn't English anyway) and Damian, in particular, was delighted to correct everyone's Arabic. Pedro and Jason also started speaking in a mix of Mexican and Salvadoran slang much to Pedro's new teacher's annoyance and Dick's amusement.

When Lieutenant Lightning was brought into the Marvel family, Batman was more than relieved to have such a positive superhero role model for his newest son.

**Freddy**

Freddy had the hardest time adjusting. He and his family had gotten in a horrible car accident due to a fight the Marvel Family had with Captain Nazi and not only lost his father, but also sustained a severe spinal injury that would make it near impossible to walk without some kind of assistance for the rest of his life.

When Captain Marvel approached Batman about fostering the boy, the Dark Knight was surprised he wasn't fostering the kid himself. The Earth's Mightiest Mortal, however, just got flustered. It took several minutes for him to finally stutter out something about physical therapy, proper medical equipment, and barely being able to take care of himself, let alone a kid. Batman didn't press or judge, all of them came from different levels of wealth in their civilian lives, and obviously Marvel cared about the kid enough to make sure he was at a good home and not just taking Freddy in himself and hoping for the best.

Freddy had been quiet in the hospital when the family visited. It was clear he was still adjusting to everything that had happened as well as his new status as a paraplegic. However, the second Billy brought up superheroes, the blond didn't quiet down for a second. The others started adding to the conversation, and it was like he was part of the family the whole time.

They had already put in a lift in the house for Barbara, so that wasn't going to be an issue. Almost as soon as Freddy got into Bruce care, the older male started getting the ball rolling for a bee branch of the Martha Wayne Foundation to help low-income families and foster children get the medical help, supplies, and overall care they needed. He remembered how upset Marvel had been, as much as he tried to hide it, that he couldn't help the boy due to all the cost that Marvel couldn't afford. 

When Captain Marvel Jr. joined the rest of the Marvel Family and talked about his own struggles with a spinal injury he had before he acquired his powers, well, Bruce was just glad Freddy had hope. The kid could look at a hero that, from everything that Batman had observed, still dealt with mobility issues (the man's feet never touched the ground and it was painfully obvious) and see himself.

**Eugene**

Eugene had been next, and it reminded Bruce a lot about how Tim joined them. He had just marched right up to Batman on patrol. Eugene showed him his laptop; then the thirteen-year-old explained just how he knew who they were, how he knew, and that the young hacker would like to help.

Barbara and Tim took to him instantly. The three nerded out over computer and video games and all the other nerdy stuff they were all into. Jason started calling them the Nerd Squad, and that was that.

However, people were definitely starting to notice just how many kids Bruce had. Several heroes expressed concerns but, considering none of the newest batch of kids were heroes; most let it slide with only a few jokes and playful jabs. Bruce wasn't upset, though.

After all, everyone gave the same playful remarks to Captain Marvel as he introduced the newest member of the Marvel Family, Luminosity.

**Darla**

Darla was when Bruce had to admit to himself he had a problem. The small seven-year-old possibly had the least dramatic coming into the family. There was no dead friend, no car accident, none of that. The state simply asked if Bruce would be willing to take her in.

Stephanie (and seriously when had Bruce even adopted her? Had he adopted the blonde? He did have a problem) took to the little girl instantly. Even Damian was charmed by her bubbly and carefree nature.

It was also hilarious to see Billy take on such a protective older brother role. He was wrapped around Darla's little finger, and it wasn't rare to see them playing dolls or dress up.

When Captain Thunder was introduced, and he heard Darla gushing about a hero who looked like her, he hadn't thought about the timing between when he gained a new kid, and when Captain Marvel revealed a new sibling. He was just happy his kids were.

**…. And when Bruce found out just how 'Marvel'ouls they were**

He was pretty sure the rest of his kids and most of the league were exchanging money as the lightning settled,and his kids were suddenly standing in place of the Marvel family. Freddy was leaning against Pedro, and Eugene got his walking sticks for him. They had been fighting Doctor Sivanna, a villain that was one of Marvel's.

Bruce supposed he should feel angry that they never told him, betrayed even. However, all he could feel was a swell of pride at the ingenuity and secret-keeping of his kids. They were meant for his family.  


There were introductions and awkward jokes and laughter afterward. Bruce, however, quickly took his kids home, praised them on a job well done, then told them if they ever did something like risking themselves by transforming in the field again they'd be grounded for a month.

By their looks, it was clear that they thought Bruce would try to stop them. Maybe if he were a different man, with a different family, he would have. However, this was the Batfamily, and it was just how they did things. The tension broke with everyone when Dick complained about Darla being a year younger than he was when he started.

They were a family after all, and they'd figure it out. It's what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I feel like this work is more a summary of what could be an amazing fanfiction but I had the idea, motivation to write, adn here we are xD I hope you enjoyed it, at least.


End file.
